In the field of radar systems, there exists a need for an extremely compact modulator capable of delivering 10 ampere 100 nanosecond pulses to an amplifier device such as an IMPATT Diode of the type well known in the art. For example, driving an IMPATT Diode with 10 ampere pulses having a 100 nano second pulse-width usually requires a hybrid circuit having a relatively large volume of 400 cubic centimeters due the high number of components and having excessive heat dissipation. Such circuitry usually requires external timing to define the width and repetition rate of the pulses delivered to the IMPATT Diode.
In IMPATT Diode can serve as an amplifier device to generate high power pulses in response to the pulses delivered by the control circuit described here. The high power response of the IMPATT Diode may be used, for example, as the transmitter source for a radar.
There is a need for a hybrid circuit capable of delivering 10 ampere, 100 nano second pulses with low heat dissipation, low current consumption in a volume less than 60 cubic centimeters without requiring any external triggering or clock circuits.